Kiss With A Fist
by Lolzers
Summary: Rachel discovers the truth about Nationals and Puck gets one hell of a surprise! Pucklebery one-shot.


A/N: So, this is my first ever fan fic! I was inspired by the song 'Kiss with a Fist' by Florence and The Machine. Which I don't own by the way- same goes for Glee (more's the pity…) Anyways, I figured Rachel would never actually punch someone but I think that if she felt it gave the right amount of dramatic effect she would totally slap someone. Let me know what you think. I need feedback because I've been freaking out over whether or not this is good enough for the site! Rated T because there are a couple of f-bombs dropped in there...but I don't know. I mean, at what point does coarse language become less mild? Anyways, thanks so much for reading! :)

* * *

><p>Puck had been innocently slouching against a wall in school when it happened. Well, maybe not <em>innocently<em>, the wall might have happened to have a perfect view of a certain hot, little Jewish American Princess's locker… but that could just be a coincidence. Maybe he slouches against that particular wall every morning because it's more comfortable than all the other school walls, he should know, he's been slouching against them for years. Whatever… He just _happened_ to be looking at the end of the hall she comes from every morning. For some reason she still seems to surprise him when he first sees her. Her legs seemed long as fuck in one of those teeny, tiny miniskirts she wears and he smirked at her knee socks. Santana bitched about Rachel's clothes all the time. Everybody seemed to have a problem with her fashion sense… which confused Puck because he always thought she looked hot as hell. Fuck. No. She belongs to Finn. He had to stop _doing_ this to himself. He raised his gaze from her tanned thighs up along her perfect little body and found her staring at him with what sort of looked like a mixture of murderous rage and determination in her eyes. Was it weird that he found the fire in her eyes totally hot?

He raised an eyebrow as she came to a stop right in front of him. "Hey Rach. How you-" That's when it happened. The little midget reached up with one of her small delicate hands and brought it back down in a hard slap against his face. The slap seemed to echo in the busy hallway and people stopped to stare. Puck raised both his eyebrows. It hadn't hurt (obviously- her hands are tiny) but still!

"What the fuck, Rach?" He glared down at her still furious chocolate brown eyes. His cheek tingled a little from where she'd slapped him.

"Oh 'the fuck'? You want to know 'what the fuck' is, Puckerman?" Rachel growled. Puck shifted uncomfortably, aware that he was weirdly turned on by her swearing _and_ her growling. "I'll tell you what the 'fuck' is! Why on earth did you let Finn take the glory for the song we sang at Nationals?"

Puck swallowed loudly _fuck_. Okay… be cool… He shrugged and rolled his eyes. "What are you going on about now, crazy?"

Rachel stomped her small ballet pump clad foot against the linoleum of the school floor and hissed "you _know_ what I'm talking about, Noah Puckerman! _You_ wrote that song!" She looked confused and if Puck new anything about Rachel Berry it was that she did not like being confused… "_Why_ would you let Finn say it was his song and then let him sing it?"

He sighed. Shit. "Okay, Rach, how'd you find out?"

She glared up at him and he couldn't help thinking about what having hot, angry sex with her would be like. This of course meant his mind drifted to having any kind of sex with her… He was pulled back to the conversation when he heard her huff "not from you or Finn that's for sure! San- um- _someone_ pointed out to me that Finn seemed- how should I put this… intellectually inept? This lack of intelligence should imply that he wouldn't be able to write a beautiful song like 'Pretending'. Of course, I was outraged because, as you know, Finn and I were a team and I would never allow somebody to rain on a teammate's parade but… I did wonder… so I asked him how he wrote it and he was so confused and dopey and suddenly it was so blindingly obvious!"

Puck studied her face before finally sighing and nodding "yeah, alright, I wrote it. But Finn really wanted you back and I knew that deep down you wanted to be with him. It was nothing anyways; just something I'd been working on for a while."

Rachel inspected her cherry red pumps and asked quietly "did you write that song for Lauren?"

Puck snorted "what? Zizes? No! That sort of song would have made her call me a pussy. Besides, we never really had that sort of thing. We weren't 'epic love song' material we were more like partners in crime."

Rachel bit her lower lip and Puck tried not to remember how it felt when she used to bight _his_ lower lip. "So, it's true then, that you guys are broken up? But Noah, that song… you had to be thinking of _someone_ when you wrote it."

Puck swallowed "look, it doesn't matter, Rach. It was ages ago. Just drop it."

Rachel reached up and muttered "although this goes against my high morals and the fact that I detest violence of any kind. This is probably the only way I can drill what an idiot you are into your head and get you to listen!" Then she slapped him across the other cheek.

Puck growled low "Rach! What the-"

Then she grabbed the collar of his plaid shirt and dragged him down to eye level and said clearly "_never_ do something like that again you big idiot. I just wasted six months on the wrong guy!" Then she tugged him to her and before he could even react her lips were against his. It was a miracle! He didn't think he'd get to do this again, at least not until he'd followed her to New York and she'd left Finn behind in Lima. Her lips were soft against his and when he slipped his tongue past her lips she made a soft little moan into his mouth. His jeans suddenly felt uncomfortably tight and as she pressed herself against him in all the right places alarm bells began to ring in his mind.

No… no, wait that was the bell for class. Fuck. He pulled her closer and swore he could hear her purr. Fuck, she was so hot and she was _his_. Wait- he tore his lips from hers and grabbed her hand. He was always surprised by how tiny her hands were, especially when they were inside his large calloused ones. They were just so… cute? Fuck you, he wasn't a pussy. He was a badass. He was just a badass telling it like it is. He dragged a dazed Rachel to the broom cupboard around the corner. Yes. He was a stud and knew all the best spots for when you needed a little 'privacy'.

Once he'd closed the door behind them he turned to face Rachel in the semidarkness. He took a deep breath before he rushed "Rach, I gotta know- are you still with Finn? Is this whole making out thing revenge for lying to you about the song? Because I can't do this anymore, I can't keep helping you to get back at Finn. After my epiphany in the porto–potty I decided to become a better Jew… and that means I gotta stop screwing up things between you guys." He looked down at her slightly swollen lips "no matter how badly I want to." It killed him to say it and he hated anticipating that sinking feeling that came whenever she went back to Finn but he had to. He was being a man, doing the right thing. The broom cupboard was pretty dark but as Rachel stepped closer to Puck a shaft of light from the corridor behind the door Puck was leaning against fell across her eyes and he could see the warmth in them. He had to shove his clenched fists deep in his pockets to stop him from reaching out and grabbing her. Shit. She was the only girl he'd ever met who had this…_ power_ over him. Just being this close to her in such a small, dark room made him want to take her up against the door.

"Who was that song for Noah?" She whispered to him. He blinked. Fuck. "Answer my question first, Rachel! Are you still with Finn?" She smiled a little and shook her head "no, I'm not. Now, tell me who wa-"

She was cut off when his hands shot out and spun her so that she had her back to the door. He couldn't help it. He'd been waiting for what felt like forever for her to be single. He wasn't wasting a second of it. He pressed his lips against the base of her her neck and felt her pulse jump. "Noah-" Rachel breathed as her hands fluttered along his guns. His hands slid low down her back and pulled her flush against him. He blazed a scorching trail of kisses up along her neck before murmuring into her hair "it was for you, baby. The song was for you. I couldn't stop thinking about you…hoping…" Wait- why the fuck was he _talking_? He had a hot Rachel Berry sighing in his arms and grinding against him. As her hands slid up to join at the back of his neck and stroke the short hairs at the end of his Mohawk he dragged her lips to his and kissed her until she was breathless-which is saying something because Rachel can hold some seriously long notes. While Puck secretly hoped that he and Rachel would finally get their happy ending at least he knew that they had stopped pretending there wasn't something between them. He also knew that he was never, _ever_ going to let her go without a fight ever again.

_"Will we ever have our happy ending?__  
><em>_Or will we forever only be pretending?" _-Pretending, an original song by Glee.


End file.
